


A Cold Wind

by tattooedsappho



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-18
Updated: 2007-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsappho/pseuds/tattooedsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we didn't see from the Astronomy Tower that fateful night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Wind

Xiomara had been awoken from her fitful slumber by strange noises coming from outside the castle. Curious, she looked out onto the grounds and was not pleased with what she saw. Transfiguring her bedclothes into something appropriate for public wear, she grabbed her robes and made her way down to the entrance. After momentarily debating stopping at Minerva's office to see if she knew what was going on, Xiomara decided to continue down to the grounds - certain the Deputy Headmistress was already on her way.

Continuing down to the gates, she heard shouts - familiar shouts - and broke into a full out sprint. As Xiomara practically flew down the steps onto the lawn she was greeted with the sight of Minerva on the receiving end of multiple stunners and Hagrid running off into the forrest with Fang in his arms. Disillusioning herself on the run, she fell to her knees beside the still form of her lover and was unnoticed by Umbridge and the others on their way back to the castle.

She sent a message to Dumbledore with her Patronus, the feline form dashing up and away before she even finished flicking her wand, and covered Minerva with her robes.

"That bitch, how could she do this to you?" Xiomara whispered through tears as she caressed the face of her fallen lover.

"My child, it is safe to come out now." Dumbledore spoke as he walked toward the pair.

"I saw at least three, three! Where is that toady bitch hiding? I'll claw her bloody eyes out for this!"

Dumbledore pulled the enraged Brooms Mistress into an embrace and moments later she was crying on his shoulder.

"I will take Minerva to St. Mungo's myself immediately. You must promise me not to go after Umbridge. She will have to deal with the consequences of her actions soon enough. You can visit in the morning, you know if I am not the one to bring her it will only raise suspicions with those we wish to steer clear of."

Hanging her head Xiomara whispered her acceptance into the Headmaster's robes. Dumbledore stepped away from the wet eyed woman and gingerly picked up Minerva's stunned body. He nodded at Xiomara and apparated away, bringing Minerva to the hospital. Xiomara stood out on the grounds till sunrise, oblivious of the wind blowing around her. She watched the stars and hoped against hope that her love would come back to her with the coming of the dawn.


End file.
